


your eyes tell

by wonujinnie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Sick Fic, and wonwoo is always worried for him, seungkwan is too selfless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonujinnie/pseuds/wonujinnie
Summary: Wonwoo always looks at Seungkwan with worried eyes.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Jeon Wonwoo
Kudos: 58





	your eyes tell

"Is there something on my face?" the younger nervously asks him, careful not to meet his eyes. He's biting his lip, and Wonwoo knows he's aware; that Seungkwan's probably feeling guilty right now. And he wants to stop being annoyed but he can't help it.

He _cares_ too much.

He just wishes Seungkwan would care about himself as much as Wonwoo cares for him.

He realized he's thinking too much when Seungkwan snaps him out of his thoughts, voice sounding small but loud enough for Wonwoo to hear, "are you mad?" 

"No." I'm just worried, the words were left unsaid, but the younger nods as if he heard it. "You should really learn to say no."

"I'm - it's -" Seungkwan fumbles for words, and Wonwoo can't help but sigh, "I just want to help." The words came as a whisper, and he watches as Seungkwan's lips turn into a frown.

"I know," Wonwoo hopes the younger doesn't notice how his voice becomes softer. He wants to say: you've always been too kind for your own good. 

He doesn't say it. Instead, he utters, "But now you're sick. And you're not leaving your room until I say so."

"But -"

"If you're worried about today's event, I already called Soonyoung. He said he'll take care of it, and that you should rest."

Seungkwan looks like he still wants to protest; so he lifts the spoonful of porridge to his lips, "You care too much about others." The younger takes a small bite, and Wonwoo looks away to hide the small smile that blooms on his face. You look like a baby, he wants to say, but he simply clears his throat, and brings another spoonful to Seungkwan's lips, "you really should care more about yourself."

"Um twying." 

"Don't talk while eating."

Later, after Seungkwan's done eating and has taken his medicine, Wonwoo tucks him to sleep. And he was just about to go when the younger reaches out to hold his wrist, stopping him from leaving, "hey, won't you -"

"I'll stay." Wonwoo says, before Seungkwan could even finish his sentence. He looks at him, and his heart aches at how happy the younger looks, cheeks puffing and his smile is so bright Wonwoo has to look away. "I was just going to get myself some water." He whispers, and Seungkwan lets go of him.

When he gets back, the younger is already sleeping and Wonwoo finally lets himself breathe. He reaches out to gently brush away the soft strands of Seungkwan's hair from his face. This time, he doesn't try to hide his smile when he noticed how Seungkwan is pouting in his sleep.

He lets his defenses fall as he briefly watched the steady rise and fall of Seungkwan's chest.

"Will you ever stop worrying me?"

Everyone knows how Wonwoo always looks at Seungkwan with worried eyes.

But if you look _close enough_ , you'll know that it's more than that.


End file.
